Playing With Fire
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Lena's having a normal, stressful kind of day, until she finds herself randomly setting things on fire. Afraid of hurting Kara, she turns to Supergirl for help, and both women are forced to realize hidden truths. SUPERCORP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've had yet another idea pop into my head, and it has distracted me from my ongoing stories. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I got carried away... again. Right so there are some obvious Merlin references, well, maybe not obvious, but... well you'll see ;D. Enjoy the read, and, if you feel so inclined, let me know what you think!

Chapter One: Firestarter

Lena tapped her fingers restlessly on her desk as her eyes furiously scanned the financial reports that had been given to her earlier today. She'd be damned if she fell behind on her workload, and if she could just get through these statements, she could finally call it a day. Her gaze was intense as she flipped between statements, and before she knew it, the smell of smoke invaded her senses. Lena yelped as she realized the paper in her hand had somehow caught fire. She threw the paper and stomped on it before it could further ignite anything else. She glanced around her, in an attempt to figure out what had caused the flames to start. Her eyes darted to and fro, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She checked her tablet to see if her security systems had detected anything, but again nothing was cause for concern.

"Jess," Lena paged her assistant.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Jess responded via intercom.

"You should head home; I'll be done soon."

"Of course, try and get some rest, see you tomorrow Ms. Luthor."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow Jess."

Lena sighed as she rubbed the temples of her forehead; at least Jess would be safe from whatever it was that seemed able to ignite Lena's financial statements. It seemed strange to the Luthor that, whoever had meant to cause her alarm, had aimed for her papers rather than her clothing or hair… she almost felt grateful to the arsonist for decreasing her workload. She stepped outside and searched the balcony for anything strange. Her usual set up lay spread out; the only new addition was a plant that Kara had given her. She smiled gently as she took one of the plant's leafs in her hand and thought of the sunny girl that had tried to explain how having a plant around was good for her health, "and that most people try taking care of a plant first, then a pet, then a baby…. Oh, not that this is a step towards our baby… a baby, a general baby." Hearing Kara's slip up had caused both women to heat up, and just thinking about it made Lena's heartbeat quicken. Not a moment later, lost in her thoughts of Kara, the plant burst into flames. Lena screamed as she reached out for the plant, but before she could grasp it, she felt two strong arms pull her back and a cloud of freeze breath shot out towards the plant. Lena shivered in Supergirl's arms and turned to face the superhero.

"Supergirl!" Lena exclaimed. "Did you just…" she glanced back at the plant that was frozen over. "This is going to sound crazy, but you have been setting my stuff on fire?" Perhaps the superhero liked playing pranks, and playing pranks on Luthors no less.

Kara's eyes widened. "M,m,me? No of course not!"

"It's just… you got here so fast. I assume you were nearby?

She had been watching Lena from a distance, and out of nowhere her plant had burst into flames. "I...I was flying around and heard you scream."

"Did you see what caused the fire?" Lena asked.

"Well… it kinda looked like you started the fire?" Kara spoke but lost confidence in her answer as she neared the end.

"Me? I would never set that plant on fire, it was a gift from Kara." Her lips turned down into a frown as she inspected the plant's brittle condition and sighed.

"I guess you won't be moving up to a pet anytime soon." Kara murmured lightly.

"What was that?" Lena raised a brow at the muttering Kryptonian.

"Nothing!" Kara tensed; she was sure she had said that in her head. "So are you saying the plant spontaneously combusted?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all," Lena's brows furrowed as she glared angrily at the Kryptonian. She liked Supergirl to some extent, but sometimes she was jealous of Kara's apparent closeness to the goddess of biceps and everything ethereal.

She zeroed in on the Kryptonian's crest, and she couldn't help but think the alien was lying. Perhaps she had in fact burnt Kara's plant and then froze it. Maybe she was also a contender for Kara's affections, and this was just her acting out of spite for Kara showing some initiative. As her thoughts boiled over, Kara thought she saw Lena's eyes flash yellow, and in an instant there were flames all over Kara's chest. Kara yelped before she blew out the flames and then looked back at Lena bewildered.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, I…" Lena looked at her shaking hands.

Kara stepped forward and placed her hand on Lena's shoulder. "Fireproof," was all she said with a grin. "Don't worry."

"I think it's me… when I focus on things… I set things on fire." Lena slowed down her speech and tried to be as logical as possible in this strange situation. "Before I set you and Kara's plant on fire, I set some papers on fire that I was working on."

"Hey, it'll be ok," Kara spoke softly and took Lena's hand in hers.

Lena's eyes flicked to hers and only then did Kara realize she was still in uniform. Lena was comfortable with her touch as Kara Danvers, but it was obvious to see that she was still wary of Supergirl. She moved to let go, but Lena grasped onto her hands.

"I need to figure this out, and at this point, you're the only fireproof person I know." Lena reasoned. "Please, I'm asking you for help."

"Of course, I'm all yours," Kara stated and then blushed. "Plus, I wouldn't want you to burn down your building by accident. So how can I help? I can take you to the DEO, maybe run some tests, or…"

Lena raised her hand, "no, not yet anyways. I'd like to run some tests of my own before I let anyone else tell me what's wrong with me."

"Miss Luthor, are you sure?"

"Positive… I wish Kara was here," Lena whispered more to herself than to the superhero before her. "But unlike you, she's not fireproof."

Kara chuckled at the reality of things, but Lena's glare subdued her into silence. She also wished that she was out of her super suit, and in her usual dress shirt and pants; Lena wasn't as scary when she was Kara Danvers.

"I'm sure Kara would want to be here too," she added in hopes of getting back on Lena's good side.

 _Kara._ Lena noted how the superhero was on a first name basis with her best friend, and found herself rolling her eyes. If Supergirl was interested in Kara, she couldn't exactly blame the superhero for falling head over heels for the sunny girl. Kara was sweet, considerate… real-everything Lena had gone without, growing up in the Luthor family.

"What is your relationship with her exactly?" Lena asked aloud as they headed down to her personal lab.

"With who?" Kara asked, completely forgetting they had been talking about herself.

"Kara." Lena pursed her lips as they stood in the elevator together.

"Oh, we're...ummm, friends." Kara felt awkward talking about herself, and had a feeling it was about to get worse.

"And do you plan on staying her friend, or…" Lena glanced at Supergirl.

"Oh, you mean, would I ever... no, n,n,never, that's impossible," Kara's internal heat flushed; if only Lena understood the implications of what she was saying.

"Good," was all Lena said.

This caused Kara to flash her gaze at Lena, "why does it matter to you?"

Lena wanted to say how it was hardly any of her business, but she was the one that started the conversation.

She cleared her throat before saying, "I care greatly for her, and I'm not sure she's the safest with you."

"Excuse me?" Kara was getting mildly offended now.

"You're Kryptonian, Kara is human. You could bend a car with you fingers alone,"

"Yeah, so," Kara refuted as the elevator came to a halt.

"So you might hurt her unintentionally," Lena stated matter-of-factly.

She was being honest with the alien, but part of her knew she was also trying to make herself feel better. Competing with a goddess alien made Lena feel slightly out of her league. She hadn't felt this petty since her days in boarding school, and even then she might have been tamer.

"So you don't think aliens and humans should be together?" Kara's voice grew curt with each word.

"That's not what I said," Lena sighed.

"That's what you implied." Kara shot back, her arms crossed as she waited for Lena to open the door to the lab.

"I just want Kara to be safe… and happy," Lena added. "I also might be a bit jealous and insecure." The last thing she needed was a Super thinking she hated aliens.

"You?" Kara chuckled, "I thought you impervious to such things."

"Look I know you said you weren't interested in Kara, but… I still feel like I'm competing with you for her." Lena admitted. "And don't you dare tell her any of this, especially now that I'm setting things on fire."

"O,o,of course not!" Kara's ears felt red hot and she felt guilty about hiding the truth from Lena.

"Alright let's get started," Lena snapped latex gloves on and wore a wicked grin.

Kara whined internally to Rao over why she was so gay for Lena… almost too gay to function now that Lena was in full science mode. It would be so much better if she could just admit to Lena that 'hey, I'm Kara Danvers and Supergirl,' but that didn't seem like a wise idea. Lena still didn't trust Supergirl; not the way she trusted Kara, and she was afraid to break what they had already begun to build. Kara watched and aided as Lena ran diagnostics on herself and even managed to set a few other things on fire; except, this time, it was on purpose. After much frustration and inconclusive data, Lena threw her hands up and rested her head on a table. Her brain was throbbing as it searched for an answer to her strange predicament.

"You should get some rest," Kara sat by the exhausted woman.

"But I can still light things on fire…" Lena groaned.

"I could stay with you," Kara offered tentatively. "You know, so you won't burn down your apartment and turn to ashes in your sleep."

Lena glanced at the Kryptonian and found herself oddly comforted by the woman's words.

"I'd appreciate it." She smiled and stood. "Let's head out then."

Much to Lena's dismay, the Super insisted that she fly them to Lena's condo. It was the quickest choice, she said; it also made Lena's heart pound against her chest. It was a mixture of her fear of flying, and the strange, warm feelings she was getting from being in Supergirl's arms. Once on solid ground, she chastised herself for letting her mind wander as she raked over Supergirl's figure. She had Kara, and Kara was all she ever needed; she didn't need someone with decadent curls, toned thighs, and (Lena bit her bottom lip) the strength to hold her up against any wall. The last thought sent her over the edge and she excused herself to head to the bathroom. Hurriedly, she leaned over her sink and splashed cool water on her face. Maybe… if things worked out with Kara, she could get her to roleplay; she had no doubt that the reporter would look good in Supergirl's costume. Desperately, she splashed more water on her face until she was sure she might drown.

"Enough," she muttered and wiped her wet face with a hand towel. "I haven't even asked her out on a date, and now I'm entertaining kinky scenarios involving Supergirl… god I'm a mess."

Kara's jaw dropped as Lena's private mutterings made their way to her superb, alien ears. She felt the need to fly away, to give Lena the privacy she deserved, but curiosity was a finely crafted brew, and Kara wanted to drink in more of Lena's words. Her jaw tensed as the Luthor returned in a set of comfortable looking pajamas.

"I have a few other pairs, if you'd like one," Lena offered.

"No thanks, I have to be ready, just in case," Kara said with a yawn.

Lena raised her brow and curved the corner of her lips, "or is it that you don't want me seeing you in civilian clothing and discovering your secret identity?"

Kara kept a straight face, or what she thought was a straight face, but said nothing.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to head to bed; feel free to follow."

Kara nodded and followed the brunette to her bedroom. She had been here before, as Kara Danvers, but never as Supergirl. She had even slept under Lena's cool silk sheets before, but now she sat in an elegant, egg shaped hammock chair that hung in the corner. Lena had explained to her that she enjoyed reading in her free time, and this particular nook was one of her favorite places to do so. Lena's eyes followed as the Super made herself at home, and thought it such a strange sight to see the hero casually sitting in her reading space. She dimmed the lights and ducked under the covers.

"Goodnight," Lena whispered. "I've left the balcony unlocked for you, just in case there's something else that needs your attention."

"Thanks, Goodnight Le...Miss Luthor," Kara corrected herself as Lena's name almost slipped out.

Lena fell asleep quicker than most nights. Usually she had a hard time pacing her thoughts to a point where sleep could slip in. Either she was recalling a business meeting, scrutinizing her interactions with others, then her mind strolled on to a related topic, sometimes it went back to memories with her broken family, and other times she wondered what Kara was thinking. She doubted her feelings, the possibility of them ever reaching fruition, and often fretted over whether or not she should do something about it. But that night, she entered a dream that pushed all other thoughts out. She was standing in field of green grass and Kara was tugging at her hand. The blonde smiled at her and suddenly, without cause, her blouse burst into flames. Lena screamed as the flames grew brighter, and a sickening feeling began to twist in her gut as Kara's image faded.

"Lena!"

Lena bolted upright as Kara's voice echoed in her mind. Her breathing was haggard and her palms felt sweaty. She frantically looked around and found a pair of familiar blue eyes in the dark. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and could see that it was the Super who was holding her shoulders.

"Supergirl? I thought…" Lena cried as she recalled the image of Kara burning. "Did I… did I set anything on fire?"

"No, nothing," Kara spoke in a gentle tone as she rubbed Lena's shoulders.

"I thought I heard her call out my name," Lena shivered.

"You were having a bad dream, that's all."

"It felt real… like a warning." Lena concluded. "I have to keep away from Kara."

"What, why?" Kara asked completely dumbfounded by Lena's conclusion.

"I set her on fire… in my dream, I mean," Lena confessed, her eyes watery as her bottom lip quivered.

"Oh, Lena… it was just a dream." Kara comforted her friend, but Lena's guard was still up… she was still Supergirl after all. "I think there's something Kara needs to tell you…"

"No, I won't see her, not until I've got this thing under control." Lena clenched her sheets. "Can you take me to the DEO tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," Kara's voice was sad. If Lena knew the truth, she'd be able to lean on her for support...all of her. "Try and get some sleep until then."

And Lena did try, but the dreams kept coming, and the future seemed set on seeing the woman she had fallen for, in flames.

End Note: Well, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the DEO

Alex had learned very early on to always expect the unexpected; she had been trained to adapt to the unforeseeable, but watching her sister fly in with a Luthor in her arms nearly caused her to face plant. Kara smiled wide as she greeted them with a cheery "good morning," but she'd have to be blind to not see all the daggers that were being directed at her as she set the Luthor down.

"So… there's been a bit of a problem," Kara started, "or a miracle, depending on how you view it."

"You brought her to our base?" Alex hissed as she recovered from the momentary shock.

"It's not like she doesn't know about us," Kara crossed her arms. "Anyways, she needs our help."

"And what could we possibly help you out with, Ms. Luthor?" J'onn approached the trio with a stern face. Lena had proven herself to be pro-alien, but he rarely trusted outsiders and her family name didn't help any.

"I've been setting things on fire," Lena started and Alex scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"How does you becoming an arsonist have anything to do with us?" Alex asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kara gave her sister a hard look, and Alex shrugged.

"She can set things on fire spontaneously… with her mind, or something, we're still not sure how it works exactly." Kara clarified with a slight shuffle of feet; she knew Alex already had a problem with Lena as a Luthor. She couldn't imagine how much of a problem she'd have with a pyro Luthor.

"Whoa… like a super power?" Winn chimed in with more reverence than disdain.

"I wouldn't say there's anything super about it," Lena sighed, "I just need help figuring out what's happening to me, and if it can be reversed."

"Alright, Winn you can run analytics on Ms. Luthor, and Alex, your expertise might be needed as well," J'onn rubbed his chin; technically this kind of stuff fell within their jurisdiction, and it wouldn't bode well if Cadmus got a hold of her.. "Let's get to it."

Alex gave him a look that clearly said 'you can't be serious,' but before she could say anything to match her expression, the martian man had left. Winn grinned; super power projects were his favorite kind.

"Alright, so I was thinking I should dig into your history… medical records and what not, just to see what we're working with."

"Of course, I'll give you clearance," Lena started.

"He doesn't need clearance," Alex shot back.

"Regardless of how good a hacker you think he his, I doubt he'd be able to get around my hacks very quickly without my assistance," Lena held her ground.

"Although I'd really like to test my skills on your systems, this would go much faster if you did help me out." Winn added and led them all to his computer.

After a few minutes, and a handful of praises that Winn couldn't help but give Lena for her ingenuity, he had everything he needed to compose a detailed study of Lena's medical and family background. Kara accompanied the brunette to the med bay where Alex would be taking a few of her blood samples, and then she'd join Kara in the training room.

Although Alex would normally love the idea of stabbing a Luthor, this was not what she had in mind, and, at Kara's insistence, she made the experience as pain-free as possible. She still didn't trust the Luthor, and she was irked at the fact that Kara did… almost blindly in Alex's opinion.

Lena studied Alex Danvers, and her thoughts automatically strayed to Kara. It didn't bode well for her that the sister of the woman she had fallen her, seemed to hate her. She understood that her mother had been a thorn in the DEO's side, and it seemed like Supergirl and her were close, but Lena had been nothing but an ally.

"I can't believe you're Kara's best friend," Alex muttered as she put a vial of blood in a rack.

Kara felt the need to interject, but Lena beat her to it, "why is that?"

"I mean really, what do you find so compelling about her? She's a rookie journalist who can be awkward as hell at any given moment, and you're a billionaire CEO; what could the two of you have in common?" Alex asked, wondering if the Luthor was really ignorant about Kara's superhero identity. Of course she thought more of Kara, but she wanted to rile the Luthor up.

"Is it really that hard to imagine why I'd care for Kara so greatly," Lena held Alex's gaze. "You underestimate her; she's not just a rookie journalist. She's talented, kind, humble and honest; she's a hell of a lot better than anyone I've ever met. And you're right, I'm not sure we have anything in common. She probably has N'Sync songs running on repeat in her head, more times than I've actually heard anything by them, but she gives me hope that even someone like me can be happy."

The agent couldn't help but chuckle at Lena's slight jab towards Kara's interests, and Kara used all of her mental might to keep quiet and not defend her favorite boy band. Alex also found Kara's affection for N'Sync to be abnormal and slightly unhealthy. She let the rest of Lena's words settle in, and for once, she didn't feel up to a bitter comeback. The Luthor's words rang true, and she even felt a little ashamed for acting so spiteful towards her. It dawned on the agent that the littlest Luthor sounded like she was in love with Kara, and… she looked back at Kara... god how had she not seen it before? They were in love with each other. She rolled her eyes with a groan; Kara would go and fall in love with a Luthor.

"You can go ahead and take her Supergirl," Alex spoke casually and dismissed the two women from the med bay. It would be some time before she could wrap her head and heart around their relationship.

Lena remained silent as they walked towards the training room. Although Kara tried to spark laughter various times with awful stories of her first time being caught by the DEO, nothing worked. Without further conversation, Kara focused on getting Lena to focus her powers. She watched the girl carefully; her eyes flashed yellow and then the flames would erupt at whichever object she happened to be focusing on. It was amazing, but Kara could tell that Lena was upset by this change.

Before she could try and comfort Lena, Winn barged in through the side door.

"What'd you find?" Lena cast a worried gaze towards Winn.

"Well… the thing is… I don't know if you want to talk in private or?" Winn glanced at Kara.

"It's all right, she can stay," Lena nodded at Supergirl.

"Alright, so I didn't get very far." Winn sighed as he looked down at his tablet. "Half of your genetic tree is unknown; while there's a ton of info on your dad's side of the family, I'm having trouble finding anything on your mom."

Lena nodded knowingly, "she died when I was very young. I was taken in by the Luthors, and, of course, my mom wasn't a topic I could ever bring up." The young CEO's jaw tensed as she recalled having to forgo mourning her mother's passing because of her stepmother's intolerance. "I'm not sure how much I can help with that."

Kara wanted to hold Lena's hand and let the Luthor know that she was here for her, but she couldn't. Even as Kara Danvers, Lena never brought up her mother, so the Kryptonian knew it was a tender subject.

"I can dig deeper, but I wanted to get your permission first," Winn met with Lena's gaze. "Knowing you and your net capabilities, you could've found out about your mother, so I'm assuming…"

"It never felt like the right time," Lena interjected. "What with Lex's spiral into madness, me taking over the company and dealing with my mother's destructive plans, I've had a full plate."

"Makes sense," Winn replied. "So should I go ahead?"

Lena took a moment to collect her thoughts. Her mother… she seemed more like an ethereal concept, a shadow of a memory. The warm feelings that used to rouse when she thought of her mother were quickly replaced by caution, thanks to Lillian's treatment. She had discarded that warmth in order to set up shields around her, to defend herself from falling into false hope. Truly, it wasn't until she met Kara that she let some of her shields down. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she came to a decision.

"And what if you find nothing?" Lena's usually strong voice faltered.

"There's nothing that I can't find," Winn brimmed with confidence. "I actually already have several leads…"

Lena let a small smile play on her lips. A good part of her had been too afraid of disappointment to seek out information on her mother, but Winn had just absolved such worries. She didn't know much about the dapper man before her, they had only met once during her gala, but she was thankful for his aid.

"You have my permission then," Lena said and then added, "thanks for asking."

"No problem," Winn clasped his hands together, "So, K-" Kara glared at him, and he quickly recovered, "I mean Supergirl, how's training going?"

"Great, she's already better than Mon-el," Kara noted, "no civilian casualties, cardboard or otherwise."

"Maybe I should make you a super suit too," Winn jested.

"Are you saying that you're the man behind Supergirl's costume?" Lena raised a brow and then unconsciously looked Supergirl up and down. So this was the man she had to blame for her inappropriate thoughts of the Super's thighs.

"The one and only."

Lena chuckled as she took note of the Super's blush. "I wouldn't change a thing," she added only to draw out a deeper red from the Kryptonian's cheeks. "I doubt my mother would appreciate me running around setting her plans ablaze."

Kara laughed, "you already have the tendency to do that, Ms. Luthor. The only difference is that you wouldn't be doing it in heels.."

"Lena," Lena corrected.

"Lena," Kara responded with a smile.

"Well I, for one, think you would be a great partner for Supergirl," Winn suggested, clearly motivated by wanting so badly to make a costume for the Luthor.

"She's still human; she could still get hurt," Kara interrupted firmly. There was no way she was going to let Winn or Lena risk her safety.

Lena felt a slight shudder pass through her as she glanced at the Super's protective gaze that was settled on her. She supposed that Supergirl was like this with every person under her protection, but, in the moment, it felt like Lena was her sole responsibility.

"I didn't know you cared?" Lena jested.

"Of course I care," Kara shot back, "and… you're Kara Danvers' best friend," she added in awkwardly enough to make Winn wince.

"Speaking of, could you relay a message to her for me?" Lena asked. "I don't seem to get reception here."

"Oh!" Winn raised a finger, "completely my fault. I can have J'onn give me clearance to get your phone back up and running. You know, before you go and do it yourself," he added with a wink.

"Thanks, but I'd still like her to hear it from you." Lena caught the Super's eyes and received a nod. "I don't like lying to Kara, but I feel like this is an unusual circumstance," Lena's gaze dropped to the floor, "...I don't want her to think I'm avoiding her, so could you just tell her I'm working on something confidential with you, something that's keeping me on lockdown here at the DEO?"

"Of course," Kara responded, "I'm sure she'll understand." Just like Kara hoped Lena would understand why her best friend kept her Supergirl secret from her. "And if you really did want to stay at the DEO, I could have it arranged, but you don't have to."

"Don't I though? I'm a fire risk." Lena sighed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I could watch out for you like last night." Kara spoke evenly despite her rapidly beating heart.

Lena smirked, "as much as I'd like my own personal superhero nightwatch, I know you'll be needed elsewhere eventually."

"She has a point," Winn attested and rubbed his chin. "Plus having you here would probably help the whole process of finding out about your mother's family go faster."

"Exactly, and as long as I can use my laptop and phone, my work will commence per usual." She nodded at Winn, who excused himself to grant Lena the clearance she would need.

"Seems like you're set on staying," Supergirl smiled and replied, "if that's the case, then I'll also stay."

"Shouldn't you take this opportunity to get closer to Kara, seeing as I'm out of the picture?" Lena jested, prodding the Kryptonian for a reaction.

"I already told you, it's not like that!" Kara muttered and crossed her arms. "I didn't even know you were "in" the picture."

This time Lena blushed and turned away from the Super. "I'm working on it," was all the Luthor muttered.

Kara chuckled at Lena's bashful manner, and basked in the warmth of her words even if they technically weren't meant for her to hear. Usually her interactions with Lena as Supergirl stayed within a professional capacity, but ever since she started lighting stuff on fire, things were changing. It was a totally different dynamic than when she was just Kara Danvers, but some elements, like Lena's teasing, remained constant.

"Let me show you to your room, we have a couple fireproof ones." Kara smirked as Lena threw her a playful glare.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Of all my fics, this one is for some reason the most entertaining for me to work on, so here is yet another update. This fic is rated M right? Well if it's not, I'll have to change it haha for it's indirect smut. Thanks all for reading and all your comments. Truly appreciate it!

Chapter 3: She Cried My Name

Lena muttered as she listened to another narrow-minded investor drone on about his corporate beliefs, and had the instinct to swat her laptop to the wall as he repeated his hierarchy theory. Lena considered herself a patient woman, a woman open to interpretation, but she couldn't stand men like Mr. Kazspinsky who valued themselves above all others. She had been able to root out many of Luthor Corp's troublesome investors and board members, but somehow Kazspinsky had slithered his way in.

"Who cares about minimum wage or health benefits for those unskilled workers-"

"Enough," Lena snapped with an icy tone. "That is none of your concern; if you have anything of value to say about our current project, send me a memo via e-mail. Unfortunately, I have another call."

The man looked at her wide eyed as she prepared to end their video chat. She smirked and supposed he wasn't used to being told to shut up. Once the screen went black, she sighed and rubbed her temples. He was nothing but a man full of hot air, no sensibility and even less humanity; it frustrated her to no end that people like him could prosper in the business world. She glanced at her cell and wished she could text Kara for a lunch date, because all she really needed right now was a dose of Danvers.

"Donut delivery!" Supergirl shouted as she neared Lena's room at the DEO.

Lena looked up at her door and smirked as the floating Kryptonian carried a bag of donuts in one hand. She had spend a great deal of time with the superhero now that she was grounded at the DEO, and learned that she had very similar tastes to Kara… which had irked her at first. After all, Kara must have found Supergirl an easy companion since they both loved fried foods and chinese take-out; meanwhile, she was a health nut that went crazy over vegetables. Still it was somewhat comforting to have someone so like Kara around her, and having a cute girl in a tiny red skirt with muscular thighs bring you donuts was also nice.

"Thank god, I could really use some sugar," Lena reached for the bag empathically.

"Tough day?" Kara asked with a concerned expression as she settled by Lena, cross-legged and still floating in the air..

"Mmmhmm," Lena murmured as she bit into one of the fluffy donuts, "sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to burn a hole straight through my laptop because of the awful people I have to work with."

"That bad?" Kara gulped.

Lena nodded and then smirked at Supergirl, "I wish I could float like that."

"You do have telekinetic abilities; I bet there's a way you could get yourself to fly."

Lena shuddered; her "powers" were expanding, and it was frightening to some degree. If it weren't for Supergirl's constant support and the staff at the DEO, Lena would have been wracked with fear and loneliness.

"I'll pass, flying really isn't my thing," Lena noted, and then reasoned, "but floating, doing meditation, wouldn't be so bad."

"Flying can be scary, but I'm a professional, you'd be safe with me." The Kryptonian mumbled as she munched on her donut. Kara was so busy assuring the Luthor of her safety, and devouring her donut, that she failed to notice how close said Luthor was to her.

The soft feel of Lena's finger on the corner of her lips nearly caused her to fly up, up and away, but instead she remained perfectly still. Lena smiled shyly as she wiped a smudge of frosting from the superhero's face, but pulled back when she realized how silent she had become.

"Sorry, bad habit of mine," Lena attested, but felt even stupider about her explanation.

Kara felt her lips tingle as she recalled the contact and hoped to Rao she wasn't blushing as intensely as she thought she might be.

"I shouldn't be talking with my mouth full of donuts," Kara murmured and then added, "thanks."

"Anytime," Lena responded and then her cell began to buzz. "Work calls, I'll catch you later at training."

"Of course, see you later!" Kara whooshed on out to escape the sound of Lena's racing heart, but no matter the distance, she had committed the sound to memory.

Lena bit her lip as she denied the call and leaned back in her chair. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She had looked up at the Kryptonian that had pledged to keep her safe, and her gaze had lingered on the girl of steel's soft lips. That's when she noticed the small smear of frosting that remained at the corner of her lips, and she reacted as if she had been put under a spell. She had merely wiped it off with her finger, but she imagined what it would be like to lick the Kryptonian's frosted lips, to feel them against hers. Her imagination began to escalate as scenarios between her and the Super became more heated. The thoughts alone made her body hot and she cursed at the ache she felt growing between her legs.

Meanwhile Kara had flown miles away, but the sounds of Lena's beating heart and her shaky breaths had followed her. She turned in the direction she had just flown from and focused her vision. Most of the DEO was lined with lead which made her x-ray vision useless, but Lena's room was the exception. Lena had insisted that Supergirl be able to monitor her from anywhere, and thus she was given a room in which her x-ray vision could penetrate. Lena's shaky breaths had turned to pants, and Kara found herself worried about her friend's well being.

She looked now and found herself in a whole different kind of trouble than she was used to. Her face nearly melted as she focused on Lena's fingers, which had not too long ago been on her face, sliding beneath her skirt. The Super felt further immobilized as Lena arched her back and upped the rigor of her hand. Watching Lena's hips roll made Kara's heart flip, but it was the Luthor's sounds that nearly knocked the Kryptonian unconscious. Kara had thought, once or twice, or a million times, that she should stop looking, but the sound of Lena's moans drowned out the sound of her moral voice.

And there she was at the tip of her fantasy, the build up of pleasure finally reaching its full potential, when she cried out Kara's name. Lena gasped as the name rolled off her tongue and her body slumped in her chair.

"Kara…" Lena whimpered her name this time. It had been Supergirl who she had been imagining, but it was the sunny reporter's name that came to mind as she climaxed. "Fuck." Her feelings were becoming complicated, whereas before her affections seemed so linear that she almost felt overbearing in her sole attraction to Kara.

She gathered herself and walked towards the bathroom. The splash of cool water on her face helped some, but her mind still felt scattered. Part of her felt guilty about having sexual fantasies with the Super whilst working with her, and falling for Kara. It had been a somewhat recent development, and Kara still made up the majority of her de-stressing demonstrations. She wiped off the cool water from her face and looked back up in the mirror. Her eyes flashed yellow as the towel she had been using, floated back to its hook on the wall. When they resumed their natural, gentle green hue, Lena sighed. What did it matter when it came to her feelings? She was a Luthor with magic-like powers, and that made her a danger to Kara and Supergirl alike. She would always be unfit to be loved by people that stood for everything she didn't have.

Kara tried her best to focus as her and Lena ran through the training exercise, but Lena's climactic cry continued to randomly ring in her head. Clumsily she dodged an incoming object and somehow tripped over nothing as she moved along on the course.

"Watch out!" Lena shouted as she deflected a simulated boulder from smashing against the Super.

"Thanks," Kara blushed even as Lena gave her a suspicious raising of her brow.

The Luthor continued to push through the course that had been designed to test all of her known abilities, and was finding it relatively easy to deal with all the elements being thrown at her. Supergirl hovered behind her and only barely managed to complete her tasks.

"Supergirl!" Lena shouted again as she set fire to an assailant the Super had missed. She walked back towards the seemingly dazed girl and asked, "are you ok? Because you seem really out of focus, and this isn't exactly the best place to-"

"Lena!" Supergirl pulled the Luthor towards her and twirled them around so that the wave of flames rolled over the Super's cape. She could feel the Luthor's thumping heart beat pound against her chest, and Rao were her lips close to her neck.

The simulation ended and Kara found herself back in an empty room with Lena flushed against her.

"It's only a simulation, you know," Lena teased as she looked up at the Super with a grin.

"I know that, but it's still set up to allow you to feel pain," Kara defended herself. "Plus you saved me from being clobbered by a huge boulder and that one guy you lit on fire."

Lena nodded and then glanced suggestively down at Supergirl's arms that were still wrapped around her waist. Kara followed her gaze and then quickly pulled away once the Luthor chuckled.

"You could have just told me you wanted a hug," Lena grew bolder as Kara's cheeks burned brighter.

"I...I did not, I mean I like hugs, but," Kara grew flustered and thanked Rao when Alex entered the training room.

"Alright enough of whatever is going on between you two," Alex sighed and focused on Kara, "you did horrible today… I think it was your worst training session ever, so you're to report to med bay for evaluation."

"What?" Kara whined as Lena snickered. "Alex, really, come on."

"Report to med bay, Supergirl." Alex added again sternly.

"But what about," Kara leaned in closer to whisper in Alex's ear, "you know… the thing."

Alex rolled her eyes as Lena quirked her eyebrow. She honestly didn't know why she let Kara drag her into this mess, but she felt bad for her baby sister at some level. After spending time with Lena, Alex loosened up on her air-tight judgement of the Luthor, and it became obvious that Kara was in love with the green-eyed beauty. She saw how the Luthor was beginning to let her guard down around Supergirl, but it was only when Kara's name was mentioned that her smile really shined. Keeping up her dual identity was hindering the Kryptonian from confessing her love, and that sappy puppy of a sister had convinced her this was the only way to get her feelings across.

"There's a delivery of flowers for you in your room," Alex muttered, "from Kara."

"Kara," Lena smiled wide as the reporter's name slid off her lips. "Thank you, Alex." She gave the agent's hand a light squeeze before taking off excitedly to her room.

Alex blushed at the contact, mostly because she was taken aback by the Luthor's genuine gratitude. For the most part Lena was sarcastic and witty, but most of all she was guarded. There was a cordial friendliness about her, and seldom did that ever fail, but the look she just gave her had been full of light and unabashed excitement. She glanced back at Kara who was smiling so wide it hurt Alex's jaw.

"You're so stupid," Alex groaned as she pulled Kara to the med bay.

Lena's heart soared as she saw the beautiful display of plumerias at her desk, and laughed when she saw a plant that was off to the side. She took in the fresh scent of the flowers and smiled wider as she plucked a card from the vase. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she registered Kara's handwriting.

 _Dear Lena,_

 _I hear from a reliable source that you're busy working on something important, and that's why you haven't been working in your office at National City. I also heard you might have accidentally killed our plant, so I thought I'd get you another one, and getting you a vase of your favorite flowers also seemed like a good idea. I miss you and can't wait for you to come back… with our living plant._

 _Love,_

 _Kara_

Lena's eyes brimmed with tears even as she chuckled at the reporter's words. Her heart ached to hear Kara's voice and to see her animated expressions. She tenderly touched one of the new plant's leaves, and knew this one she wouldn't be setting on flames anytime soon. She felt in control of her powers, but there was still the fear of the unknown at play. Until Winn found some kind of conclusive link, or Alex found some kind of medical explanation, she would continue to push the reporter away.

Lena picked up a nearby pen and paper and smirked. Keeping her distance physically didn't mean she had to keep away from the blonde entirely. With ease and a full heart, Lena began writing to the girl that the Luthor had fallen head over heels for. The speed of her writing was impressive, and as she scanned the contents for the tenth time, she smirked with satisfaction. She could have easily sent Kara an e-mail, but there was something about handwriting and stationery that held more sentiment. Eagerly, Lena rushed to the med lab. She wanted Kara to get her letter by tonight, and Alex was the surest way of that happening.

"Alex," Lena popped in with an easy smile and the card behind her back, but was a bit taken aback by the darkness of the room.

"Eeep!" Was all Lena heard before the lights flashed on and she was face to face with a stripped down Supergirl.

Lena's eyebrows knit inwards as her head tilted at the scene before her. Supergirl was in her bra and panties, strapped to a patient bed and a light green glow was emitting all around. Alex stood tall with a strange device in her hand and the most annoyed look on her face.

"Umm sorry I didn't know…" Lena gulped as she tried her best not to admire the Kryptonian's body. Everything was so chiseled and still her skin looked so soft. The crevice of her neck, inviting, and god Lena was sure she might faint.

"Don't be stupid, I'm running a scan on Supergirl," Alex snapped and approached the Luthor. The last thing she needed was Lena getting even more confused about Kara's or Supergirl's position.

"Alex, alex," Kara whined as she looked shyly away from Lena's gaze and glanced at her restraints and exposed body. She didn't mind Alex seeing her this way because they were sisters, but Lena…. Rao her body was about to melt.

"Oh right," Alex sighed and threw a blanket over her exposed sister, which helped Lena turn her attention to Alex anyhow. "So what can I do for you?"

"Right, well I was wondering," Lena pulled the letter from around her back, "if you could give this to Kara."

"What is this?" Alex scanned the small envelope and fancy letters that spelt Kara's name. "Is this a letter?"

"Yes… I thought I'd thank her for-"

"Do I look like a post office?" Alex asked.

"No, but I thought you'd be able to get her to her quicker… please," Lena's sincerity shone through her eyes and again Alex was taken back by it.

She groaned but kept the letter in her hand as she shot a death glare towards Kara who was lying deathly still not three feet from the Luthor.

"Fine," was all she said and Lena smiled.

"By the way are you alright?" Lena asked as she took note of Supergirl's strange expression.

"Yeah… just a little out of it," Kara admitted but offered a soft smile.

"Get some rest, maybe without the wrist cuffs. I better get back to work." Lena winked and left the med lab.

Kara's face fell as she registered Lena's words, and only when Alex turned off the Kryptonite emitters was she able to collect herself.

"Alright, are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Alex sighed as she looked over her various scans on a datapad. "You check out just fine, save for your heart beating like crazy when Lena walked in."

"She startled me," Kara explained. "I…. no I can never tell anyone! Plus, it's none of your business." Kara meeped as Alex gave her the squinty look she most feared.

"I'm over here playing cupid for the two of you; you've made it my business." Alex muttered.

"I know… I mean, I didn't know she was going to write a letter back." Kara reached out for it, but a slight slap from Alex deterred her.

"It's not for you." Alex snickered as Kara pouted. "Tell me, and I'll give it to you now so you can fly away and read it in private."

Kara's jaw dropped at the bribe her sister just offered. Did Alex really think that she'd just reveal everything simply so she could read what Lena had to say to her right at this moment? That she wouldn't be able to wait until tonight, or that she was dying inside to know how Lena felt about the message she had spent all afternoon revising in her head?

"I….I was looking into her room with my x-ray vision and she cried out my name," Kara started and immediately Alex's face blanched. "And she was-" Kara looked at her hand.

"No, no, no stop!" Alex cried and threw the letter at Kara's face.

"You made me tell you!" Kara threw back.

"I had no idea it was that…." Alex scrunched her nose, "intimate."

"Yeah…." Kara murmured as the memory reeled in her mind.

"God no wonder you almost got hit in the face with a boulder," Alex groaned. "Go read your letter before you contaminate my lab with your dirty thoughts."

And before Alex could blink, Kara was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So... as most of my stories go, I kinda just have this idea and let it run in whatever direction it wants to go in. I love the feedback I'm getting back from you guys, so thanks a bunch for your thoughts! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Chapter 4: Inner Thoughts

Kara wasted no time in getting back to her apartment to read Lena's letter. She rushed through her window and took note of the dust that swirled around her before it settled. Ever since Lena had been staying at the DEO, Kara had put her civilian life on hold, at least when it came to her apartment. As Supergirl, she could stay up late with the overworked CEO and listen to Lena delegate in several languages depending on her clientele. The brunette continued to amaze her daily, and Kara wondered if she'd ever stop feeling impressed by the woman's brilliance.

As she threw herself on the bed, she pulled the letter to her nose and sighed at the wonderful scent associated with Lena. Not too sweet, not too musky… she was perfect. Kara felt extremely giddy as she giggled and eagerly opened the letter.

 _Dear Kara,_

 _Thank you for the flowers, and I promise this plant will live a much longer and fuller life. I'm not sure what Supergirl told you, but it was never my intention to kill our first plant; I am more than sorry for letting it die. In other news, I honestly can't wait until I'm able to see you again._ (Lena's words made her warm inside, and she felt a certain whoosh in the base of her stomach.) _Lunch isn't quite the same without you, and even though I'm in good company, I really miss our movie nights. So far, all I've watched are a bunch of Star Trek reruns because of one of my colleague's rampant obsession with it._ (Kara chuckled at Lena's mention of Winn). _I promise you can pick a rom-com when I get back; I even promise not to make any snarky comments about the level of cheesiness._

 _I'm sorry if my absence has made me seem distant, and I can't even say for sure when I'll be able to see you again, but I'm working as efficiently as I can. Just the thought of reuniting with you makes me smile… see what happens when you become my only friend in National City. I'm at the point where I just can't live without you. When I'm done with my work here, there is something I'd like to discuss with you, if you don't mind._

 _Until then, I'll continue to miss you and keep our plant alive._

 _Love,_

 _Lena_

Kara clutched the letter to her chest and felt like yipping in joy. Lena had called the plant 'our' plant, and she missed her! Her smile faltered when she thought about how empty her life would be if she actually couldn't see Lena for a long period of time. She felt selfish keeping her identity a secret and letting Lena believe her best friend wasn't always two feet away, but she wasn't ready to make the jump just yet. Instead, she decided to be rational about the way things were unfolding between her and Lena, and wrote a letter back.

The next morning when Alex stopped by for coffee and kolaches, Kara smiled and offered her the letter.

"What's this? It better be a thank you card for me, after that shenanigans you pulled with the flowers and plant…" Alex muttered as she snatched the envelope out of Kara's hand.

"Actually it's for-" Kara started but was interrupted by a groan.

"Lena? You can't be serious," Alex threw her hands in the air. "Why can't "Supergirl" take it to her?" The agent used air quotes around the superheroes name as she handed back the letter to her sister.

"No, she already has weird ideas in her head about my relationship to Supergirl." Kara whined.

Alex raised her brow, "wait, does she suspect your identity…"

"No, not quite… she thinks I'm… that me and Supergirl are," Kara searched for the mildest way to phrase it.

Alex laughed as she caught on to Kara's embarrassment. "She thinks you and the "girl of steel" are sleeping together?" She broke into a fit of laughter and stuffed the letter on the inside of her jacket. "If only she knew how literal that statement was."

Kara rolled her eyes as her sister continued to joke at her expense.

"You know… this can't last forever right?" Alex glanced seriously at Kara.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing with Lena," Alex frowned, "you can't continue to be two people to someone who's supposed to love all of you."

Kara nodded but said nothing. She knew Alex was right. She loved Lena for everything that she stood for; through both Supergirl and Kara Danvers' eyes, Lena was beautiful. She loved the way the Luthor refused to be defined by the world around her; how Lena elevated herself by helping those around her. Her newfound abilities to instantly toast bread and save Kara from gigantic, stone boulders were only added benefits. Hopefully Lena would also find all of Kara-Kara Zor-El-loveable.

Lena hummed to herself as she poured a generous amount of water into the leafy, green plant Kara had given her. She was determined to have this plant thriving by the time Kara was able to see it again. She set it by the window and turned when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Lena called out while still focusing her attention on the plant.

The door creaked open and in came a cheery superhero. "What are you up to?" Kara asked.

"Just watering my plant," Lena answered.

"You mean our plant."

Lena's brow rose as she turned to look at Supergirl. "What do you mean by that?" Lena stared hard at the Kryptonian who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"By what?" Kara gulped.

"This is the plant Kara gave me, but you said 'our' plant." Lena explained.

"What?" Kara fretted; she was totally sure she had said that in her head. "I didn't say that," she protested.

"There's only one possible explanation for this," Lena pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Lena, I can assure you, I didn't-" Kara started.

"You're seeing her, aren't you?" Lena accused.

"Seeing her?"

"Kara." Lena clarified with an icy tone.

Kara's eyes widened as she realized what Lena was thinking. "Lena, no… I can promise you one million times over that I am not seeing Kara Danvers."

Lena walked up to the Kryptonian and noticed how she glanced down to the floor. Kara felt the need to step back, but no matter how far she went, the Luthor pressed forward until the blonde stumbled back against the wall.

"Why should I believe you?" Lena asked as she cornered the superhero.

"Because I… well, you see I," Kara stuttered to find the right words to get Lena back on track with Supergirl. "I like somebody else."

Lena faltered as the Super's eyes locked with hers. She had looked into the girl of steel's eyes plenty of times, and always found them to be comfortable, even familiar sometimes. At this moment, however, they held so much more than that. The Luthor found herself leaning in as if the Super was emitting her own gravity field.

"If not Kara, who?" Lena murmured as she felt the Kryptonian's hands rest on her hips.

Her lips were close, her body flushed against her chiseled six pack, as Kara whispered, "you."

Lena's eyes widened and for a moment she was sure her lips had brushed against Supergirl's, but as soon as the contact sent a tingle through her, she pulled away.

She shook her head and spoke softly, "I'm sorry… I can't. I'm in love with Kara."

Kara's heart soared even as Lena pulled further away from her. It soared because Lena Luthor had just professed to being in love with her; the girl of her dreams felt the same way, and she couldn't think of a happier thing. And then her heart came crashing down at the unfairness of it all. Lena was honest and forward with Supergirl and Kara alike, and Kara was still hiding. No doubt Lena would feel played and even wronged by Kara's secrecy, and moments like this would just further serve to discredit her in Lena's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kara's voice cracked as she slipped away from the wall and fidgeted with her hands. "I should go."

Later that day, Lena lay on her bed and held a letter up towards the ceiling; it was from Kara. Alex had rolled her eyes upon handing her the letter, and then muttered something about this being the 21st century and only romantic nerds still wrote letters, but that didn't stop Lena from grinning like an idiot. Her heart rushed with emotions, but the closer she got to her room, the more conflicted she began to feel.

Supergirl had almost kissed her today. Lena shook her head… _she_ had almost kissed Supergirl today. The Super's comment on the plant had taken her off guard, and the actions after even more so. Feeling the Kryptonian's hands rest firmly on her hips had made her legs weak, and feeling her cool breath on her lips made Lena want to close the gap. If it hadn't been for that familiar scent, Kara's scent, she would have been lost to her innate desires. She couldn't deny her sexual attraction to both Supergirl and Kara, and her dreams were starting to combine the two, which made her feel hot and ashamed at the same time.

Still it made absolutely no sense why Supergirl would call it 'our' plant, and why the hell did she even smell like Kara? Lena's jealousy boiled even as she held the reporter's letter firmly in her hands. Kara had never mentioned being interested in the girl of steel, but she did always seem somewhat nervous and defensive when the Kryptonian came up. Lena's heart juggled with possibilities. She sighed, realizing she would get nowhere until she read Kara's letter.

 _Dear Lena,_

 _I have no doubt that this plant will be the one that makes it. Also you're going to regret letting me pick a rom-com because it's going to be the cheesiest, sappiest, love story of all time. Remember that one time when you came over for movie night, we drank a bunch of alcohol, you ended up confessing that you didn't like rom-coms because you didn't know if love was real, and then I just started bawling…. it's going to be one of those nights. My job is to convert you to a staunch believer in love._

 _There's actually something I'd like to talk to you about too, but I'd rather say it in person than just have you read it off of this letter._

 _Love,_

 _Kara_

It was a short letter, but it left Lena feeling a multitude of emotions. Kara was by far the most adorable person Lena knew, and her heart swelled at the thought of watching a rom-com with the bubbly blonde. The end of Kara's letter caused her to take in a sharp inhale of breath, but the easy going nature of the first half of Kara's sentiments put her at ease.

She rolled her shoulders and heard a couple of cracks and pops. Today's training had been grueling, but thankfully Supergirl was on the ball today and Lena didn't have to worry about her getting pummeled by random flying objects. In fact, it was Lena who was finding it hard to concentrate next to the indestructible woman who had almost locked lips with her. She wasn't sure what she was feeling towards her, but it was enough to throw off her focus.

"Lena," a soft voice beckoned her from her bed. "It's me… Supergirl. Winn asked if I could come get you. He's found something."

Lena jumped off her bed and rushed towards the door.

"What did you say?"

"Winn, it seems he's found something related to your powers." Kara was speaking to Lena, but her eyes went everywhere else. She was partially afraid that she might try to kiss the Luthor if she stared at her for too long.

When Kara finally got over her impulsive nature she looked up, but Lena was already striding past her and heading towards the main communication room. Kara trailed behind and couldn't help her gaze from wandering. Lena had been wearing sweats instead of her pencil skirts, but somehow her shape was always present. As they neared Winn's desk, Kara absentmindedly licked her lips and thought about what it might feel like to…

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Lena whipped around and looked at the superhero.

"I… I didn't say anything," Kara fretted as her face began to heat up. There's no way she had said what she was thinking outloud.

"I'm not deaf and neither is Winn," Lena muttered as she crossed her arms, but upon glancing towards Winn, she noted his confused expression. Her confidence faltered and she shook her head. She drew closer to Supergirl and whispered in her ear what she thought she heard.

Kara's heart raced as Lena's breath tickled her ear, but what really had her heart going was Lena's ability to mimic her exact thoughts. Kara furiously blushed, and as Lena pulled back she didn't know what to do. If she admitted to Lena having telepathic powers, it would be the akin to admitting she had been looking at her butt.

"Oh would you look at that," Kara pointed to the huge screen that displayed a map of National City, "crime, crime all over the place, I gotta go!"

Supergirl whooshed out of there before Lena could force her to admit to her rather inappropriate comments. Winn made a strange face as Lena turned back to look at him.

"Ooook what was that about?" Winn hadn't seen Kara act like that since meeting James.

"I think… I think I can hear her thoughts," Lena theorized.

"No way, not even J'onn can do that! I'll go ahead and add that to your list of abilities," Winn chirped excitedly and then asked in a smug tone, "so, uh, what was she thinking?"

"Didn't you have something important to share with me?" She nudged the curious man.

"Oh right, so I haven't found a direct link to your mother yet, but what's interesting is your father's collection of Arthurian lore."

"Arthurian lore? Seriously… what's that have to do with all this?" Lena's eyes glowed yellow and Winn's tie came up to slap him.

"Hey! Let me get to the good part!" Winn fought his tie back down. "His collection isn't normal. It's full of actual lineage charts and historical anthologies; it isn't your run of the mill knights' tales of "The Once and Future King." So I looked into those further and look... " Winn finished and pointed to a page

Lena scanned the page and focused on the name etched at the very bottom of the strange family tree. It was her name, and above it a scratched out mark… the spot where her mother's name would be.

"You're a witch."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I've decided that updating quicker is much easier when my chapters lean towards the short side. Hence, I apologize for the briefness, but can promise that the next chap is coming soon ^_^. Also thank you all for your reviews. You all are wonderful and inspiring!

Chapter 5: Dream Come True

"Excuse me?" Lena pinched her lips.

"I don't mean that as an insult," Winn winced slightly at the deathly, intimidating look that Lena donned. "Have you ever read any Arthurian lore?"

"Of course," Lena responded and scanned the strange lineage tree until one name caught her attention. "Morgan La Fey…" she murmured and lightly grazed Winn's tablet with her fingers.

"In some versions she was a priestess that aided and led King Arthur to Avalon, in others she was a dark sorceress that was hell bent on chaos, but according to this… she was of royal blood, and" Winn locked on to Lena's green eyes, "you're a descendant. Only the females are listed… so I'm guessing her magic was only passed on to the females."

Lena let out a slight chuckle. "So you're saying my great, great, great, great grandmother was some kind of mythical, magical woman, and that's why I'm suddenly experiencing a plethora of strange abilities?"

"Exactly." Winn stated triumphantly.

Lena shook her head, "I'm sorry I just…can't accept that."

Winn sighed, "just take a look at all of these sources. I'm not one for magic and lore, but these texts are… well they're different, and convincing."

Lena looked at the genius hacker long and hard, and only found sincerity in his eyes. A witch wasn't even on her list of possibilities, but Winn didn't seem like the kind of guy to send her on a wild goose chase.

"Fine, I will… please don't tell anyone else until I confirm your findings."

"Of course," Winn assured her.

"And Winn, thank you," she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, anytime," he said with a faint blush, "what are friends for?"

Lena's heart skipped a beat, and without hesitation her smile grew wider. Her move to National City had been difficult, and before befriending Kara it had been incredibly lonely. She recalled overhearing her employees rally together after work, murmuring about happy hours and weekend plans. She was the same age as some of her employees, Jess' birthday was only 2 weeks after hers, but to them she was untouchable and therefore unfriendable. She gave Winn an acknowledging nod and retreated to her room.

Meanwhile, Supergirl flew around National City assisting with robberies and even got involved in a high speed car chase which hadn't been much of a challenge. Knowing that Lena could read her mind, even if it was only portions of her thoughts, was embarrassing, and it had the potential to ruin their friendship. The more she thought about the effects of keeping her identity secret from Lena, the more apparent it became to Kara that Lena would feel played.

'If only I could go back…' Kara thought to herself as she circled around the city once more. 'If only I hadn't been selfish…'

She had met Lena with Clark at her side, and for once she didn't feel like she was standing in his shadow. Lena had seen her, even when she had no reason to. She had been a nobody, but Lena had reached out to her. Usually women were drawn to her cousin's charm, even Cat Grant seemed affected, yet Lena had focused her attention on the awkward blonde. Since then, Kara sought the CEO's companionship. It wasn't long before Kara began to escape the heaviness of her cape by inviting the Luthor for movie nights or lunch at her favorite Chinese restaurant. Lena was always making her laugh and by her side, Kara felt like the most important person in the world. She didn't need powers to make a difference in Lena Luthor's life; it was refreshing.

Lena made her feel human, even on days when things didn't exactly go to plan and Supergirl was always never enough for the citizens of National City. She loved the way Lena eased her heart and mind, and she feared that would all disappear the moment Lena found out that she was a Super. She landed on the DEO's balcony and already felt the strain the truth of her identity would impose on her relationship with Lena.

She let out a deep sigh and walked towards Winn.

"Hey, have you seen Lena?" she asked.

"Last I checked, she was in her room." Winn answered and then said in a hushed tone, "she's telepathic."

"Yeah I figured…" Kara muttered. "Did she tell you what I was thinking?"

Winn shook his head.

"Thank Rao."

"That bad?" Winn asked with a smirk but look frightened at Kara's glare. "Ok, ok, I'll drop it, sheesh."

"Good, I'm going to go see how she's doing."

Kara walked down the hallway until she neared Lena's room, and steeled herself. She wanted to tell Lena, but it would all go to hell if she was able to read her mind before she could. She grinned as the most brilliant idea came to her, and she confidently walked into the Luthor's room.

"Supergirl..." Lena did her best to remain calm, "you really should learn how to knock."

"Oh sorry…" Kara faltered in her steps.

"It's fine," Lena waved her arm, inviting Kara closer. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I kinda wanted to…" Kara began. _Donuts, donuts, donuts._

Lena raised her brow even further, "donuts?"

Kara meeped as Lena recited her inner chant. She kept up the chant and tried not to let her mind stray.

"I know you can hear my thoughts, at least some of them anyways." Kara explained.

"Sorry about that, I'm not exactly sure how to control this one yet," Lena sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'll try my best not to invade your privacy."

"Th,th,thanks," Kara stuttered, recalling how she had failed in that particular department. "I was wondering if you would come with me somewhere."

"Supergirl… I don't know if that's wise."

Kara looked down, but didn't budge. "Please, it's important."

Lena observed the Superhero's fragile stance and found herself vulnerable to her needs. Her voice… was awfully similar to Kara's in this moment.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Really?" She looked up and was met with Lena's green gaze. "Ok, one thing before we go, could you wear this?"

Lena eyed the strip of black cloth with suspicion.

"A blindfold?"

"Your powers are activated through sight; it's just a precaution." Kara explained. The truth was she needed Lena to be blinded for what she had planned.

"Fair enough. I'm all yours," Lena stood from her desk and approached the Super.

"Alright let's go," Kara smiled gently.

Lena held on to Supergirl tightly as they flew in some direction. She pushed herself as close as she could to the Super for warmth, and could hear the hero's pounding heart. It made her nervous; what if she went in for another kiss? Lena wasn't sure she had the resolve to deny her desires again.

"We're here," she heard Supergirl say as she lowered them to the ground.

Lena moved to take off the blindfold, but Supergirl gently stopped her.

"Not yet, give me a sec."

Literally a few seconds later, she heard a familiar voice.

"Alright go ahead."

Lena lowered the blindfold and nearly fell backwards as she registered who was standing before her. The woman she had been dreaming of, pining after and writing love letters to was clad in her usual work clothes and smiling shyly at her.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed as she took in her surroundings-a field of green grass, just like her dream. "You have to leave."

"Lena, I…" Kara stepped forward.

"Please, don't come closer! Where the hell did Supergirl take off to?" Lena panicked and felt a strange feeling surge throughout her as her nightmare cycled through her mind. Kara kept coming closer and before Lena could pull her blindfold back up, she felt her magic run its course.

She cried out as flames erupted on Kara's shirt; she had seen this once before. The visions she had feared most were playing out vividly before her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And just as she was sure that her heart would explode, the flames subsided under a steady stream of ice breath. Lena's eyes widened as the smoke cleared and there stood Kara, her shirt burnt off, and beneath it… Supergirl's crest. Lena stumbled backwards, almost falling to the grass, but Kara moved with super speed to catch her. Lena raised a hand to her lips as she let out an audible gasp.

"You're…" Lena felt her throat tighten as her eyes began to collect tears.

"Lena, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I-" Kara halted as Lena pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"You're ok," Lena cried into the crevice of Kara's neck and pulled the blonde closer.

Kara held the Luthor and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry Lena," she whispered. "I… I was selfish."

Lena pulled away from the embrace and jerked her head away when Kara moved to wipe her tears. "This whole time... you've been by me this whole time," Lena's gaze was cold.

Kara's gaze fell as shame filled her heart.

"I was afraid of setting you on fire and killing you, and this whole time you've been…" Lena searched for the word that would best fit her anger.

"Fireproof?" Kara added meekly.

"You may be fireproof Kara, but I wasn't immune from the dread I felt when I thought about being a danger to you."

"Lena I never meant for you to feel alone…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lena's voice threatened to crack as the Super raised her blue gaze to meet hers. "Tell me the truth Kara, was it because I'm a Luthor."

"No," Kara answered quickly. "It's because…" Kara sighed and dropped her hands to her side and lowered her voice, "I didn't know if you would like all of me."

Lena raised her brow and wanted to purse her lips, but Kara's sad puppy dog face was quite endearing. Instead of keeping up her cold pretense, she uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"If you had given me a chance, you might have known." Lena bit her lip. "Instead of playing me like this… maybe I understand what you did and why you did it, but it doesn't hurt any less." Kara started to speak, but Lena interrupted, "could you take me back to the DEO? I need some time, Kara."

"Of course," Kara hung her head, but quickly resumed her Supergirl outfit and flew them back to the DEO. She didn't blame Lena for not wanting to see her.

When she landed on the balcony, Lena was quick to separate from her arms, and even quicker to leave towards her room. Winn greeted the duo from further within the facilities, but upon Lena storming right past him, withdrew his dapper wave.

"Oooook, what was that about?" He looked at Kara as he spoke.

"I made a mistake," Kara muttered and then shook her head. "I'm such an idiot."

"Hey," Winn gave his friend a sympathetic look, "I mess up with Lyra too, and I have learned that there is nothing that a good old apology mixed with tons of candy and dinner can't fix. Plus you know actually learning from your mistakes."

"Yeah I don't know if that's… wait, are you giving me relationship advice?" Kara stopped mid sentence and knitted her brows at Winn.

"Kara, please it's obvious," Winn rolled his eyes. "You've always worn your heart on your sleeve. I still remember the first day you met James; I know 'kah pow' when I see it." He winked at her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Learning about Lyra's actual identity created a rift in our relationship, but eventually I came to understand her. Lena's a smart girl, she'll come around."

"Thanks Winn," Kara smiled even though there was still a lingering pain in her heart.

* * *

Lena fell on her bed with an empathic 'oompf' and hugged a pillow to her chest. She ran her hand down her neck and rested it slightly below her clavicle, in the area where Supergirl's crest had been… where Kara's family crest had been. She wanted to scold herself for being fooled by Kara's glasses and ponytails, but she had to give some credit to the blonde's acting skills. The way she carried herself as Supergirl was stark in contrast to her friendly, neighborhood reporter self. However, if Lena looked closer, she could easily see how they were one in the same. Kara wrote as passionately as Supergirl defended her citizens; of course the sunniest person she knew would also be the person who was actually empowered by their yellow sun.

She recalled being suspicious and even jealous of Supergirl's connection to Kara, and now… well now it was just incredibly stupid and embarrassing to think of. The girl she was ready to fight tooth and nail against, was the same girl she was ready to fight tooth and nail for. She groaned as all the snide remarks she sent Supergirl's way came back to haunt her.

And then there was the whole almost kiss that happened with Supergirl… that happened with Kara… Lena bit her lip at her realization. Somehow in all this confusing mess, only one thing was certain, Kara felt the same way about her that she felt towards her. It was almost enough to take the edge off of the hurt. The CEO looked towards her desk and caught sight of her reading glasses.

She smirked. It was time for payback.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow... I totally thought I had posted this, but I think I was struggling to just conclude this brief chapter. I do intend to continue the plot, but it might take a little while. I actually wouldn't have remembered to post this if it weren't for a review I got about a week ago! So thank you diligent reader for getting me back on here!

Playing With Fire

Chapter 6: The Problem with Disguises

Lena tapped her finger with precision as she reviewed the last of Winn's findings in her DEO chambers. After a deep breath, she pushed her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose-she would come walking in any second now; she could hear the familiar chant of _donuts, donuts, donuts_ drawing closer. It was apparent that Kara was still paranoid of her mind reading abilities.

 _Knock. Knock._

Lena's finger paused in mid air and her lip turned to a devious smirk; it was time.

"Come in," she stated coolly and waited at her desk as the door slid open.

Supergirl stumbled in even though there was nothing to trip on. Kara had never seen Lena wear glasses before, but it was already apparent how well the dark rims framed the CEO's face.

"Lena, I didn't know you wore glasses," Kara smiled gently as she admired Lena.

Lena kept her smirk in check. "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about," she said with a raised brow. "I don't believe we've met before... Supergirl, right?" Lena stood from her chair and approached a befuddled Kara.

"Lena, what are you talking about? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Kara scanned the Luthor for any apparent physical damage.

Lena chuckled, "like I said before, I believe you are mistaken," Lena fidgeted with her glasses.

"Ah," was all Kara said as she took note of Lena's glasses and ponytail, It's going to be like that is it?" Kara pouted but knit her eyebrows as Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Fine." With a swoosh the Kryptonian was out of the room, and back in her normal clothes with her own half ponytail and glasses.

"Hmmm," Lena hummed as she took a step closer to Kara. "And you are?"

"Lena this is not funny." Kara whined and gulped as the Luthor invaded more of her personal space.

"A friend of Supergirl's perhaps?" Lena posed a guess. "A rather cute friend, might I add."

Kara's lower lip quivered as Lena lightly dragged one finger across her cheek. She had never encountered this version of Lena, and thank Rao she hadn't encountered her before… she would have come undone. Lena let her eyes rake over the vulnerable girl, but pulled back before Kara could lean forward. If Kara kissed her now, she wouldn't be able to make her point.

"Lena…" Kara murmured and reached out for Lena's glasses. "Please, I get it…"

The Luthor meant to continue, but Kara's begging tone froze her to the core. So she paused, then let Kara remove her glasses, and cast her gaze downwards.

"You don't get it," Lena muttered. "How could you? You've never been in my shoes."

Kara remained silent and waited for the Luthor to elaborate.

"As Supergirl, you let me go on and on about my feelings for Kara… for you. I had already confessed my most heartfelt sentiments, and I didn't even…" Lena choked on her words as pain seeped in. "I didn't even know. I said things to Supergirl that I wasn't ready to tell Kara."

Kara's heart broke as the usually strong and dominant woman crumbled before her. Lena's voice was shaky and the way she was holding her wrist made her seem more fragile. Without giving it much thought, Kara gently raised Lena's chin and placed the glasses back on. She cleared her throat and nervously bit her lip.

"Well, Miss… _not_ Lena, since I don't know you, and you don't know me, I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me sharing a few things about someone who's become one of the most important people in my life. The first time I met her, I literally couldn't help but stare and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped… but luckily Clarke burst any kind of romantic bubble before I could further embarrass myself. Anyways, she made me feel special from day one. Back then, I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do with my life… until she encouraged me to be a journalist. It was a great idea, and it provided me the opportunity to see her again and again and again," Kara smiled and tentatively took Lena's hand in her own. "At first she was my escape from the responsibilities that came with my cape, my duties as a superhero… with her I was just Kara Danvers. It felt like, with her, I could forget about the world and just… be me. I wanted that feeling to last forever, but of course my other identity got in the way… like it always does. Although I am proud of my superhero identity, I'm not proud about the way I handled it…" Kara rubbed small circles on Lena's palm. "Lena has become more than an escape for me… I-"

"Kara, wait," Lena's heart raced as Kara's confession grew. She placed her glasses on her desk and took off Kara's. "Only if you're ready," she murmured as she glanced up at Kara's brilliant blue gaze.

Kara gently cupped Lena's face with one hand, and used the other to pull the Luthor in closer.

"Lena, I love you." She spoke softly as she searched Lena's eyes for an answer.

Lena was pulled in by Kara's gentle, searching gaze. Her heart was beating hard but rhythmically sound. It was such a strange lulling kind of feeling, and then without meaning to she peered into Kara's mind.

 _What if she can't forgive me? What if I'm not enough? I should have just been honest from the start… Rao I'm such an idiot, I don't deserve her._

Lena felt something pull in her chest as she heard Kara's doubts, and with a little push she captured Kara's could feel Kara's doubt in the way her lips remained timid and still, but she insisted and pressed harder. Her hand pressed down on the back of Kara's neck, pushing her closer, letting the Kryptonian know that she was wanted. She felt Kara's hands drift down her sides, tentatively resting on her hips before she felt Kara truly kiss her back.

She pulled back slowly, letting Kara's lips linger on her own, before she said, "you deserve me, never doubt that."

Kara smiled, knowing that Lena had listened to her frantic thoughts, but decided to use that to her advantage.

 _Want to grab some pizza?_

Lena arched a single brow at Kara, who was smiling smugly at her.

"You could have asked that out loud, you know."

"I know," Kara chuckled, "but if you're going to read my mind, you're going to eventually figure out that at least 75% of the time I'm thinking about pizza."

"Is that true Kara Danvers?" Lena grinned as she placed a strong kiss on Kara's neck.

"K,K,Kara Zor-el," Kara stuttered as she stifled a moan.

"Kara Zor-el... you are definitely not thinking about pizza right now," She whispered into the crevice of Kara's neck.

"I guess this is payback for the time my super hearing caught you saying you wanted me to dress up in a Supergirl costume, or the time...you know what, nevermind," Kara felt light headed recalling Lena's throaty moans.

"Come again," Lena pulled back and looked into Kara's eyes.

Kara fretted as Lena's eyes bored straight into her soul, "Lena I couldn't help it… well I mean maybe I could have tried harder, but my super hearing, I can't just turn it off, and you sounded so…" her face flushed red.

Lena smirked and chuckled as Kara overheated, "it's alright, I already knew."

"You did?" Kara exclaimed, newly mortified. "B,b,but how?"

Lena chuckled and lightly blushed, "during training today, when I took a rather hard hit and made a rather peculiar sound, one of your thoughts jumped out at me, and before you could hide behind your 'donuts' chant, I figured it out."

"Oh Rao, Lena I'm so sorry," Kara apologized with a worried expression.

"It's alright, honestly, I'm beginning to understand how troublesome some abilities are," Lena sighed and pointed at her head. "I've gotten better at controlling it, but sometimes your thoughts, in particular, are really loud."

"Maybe it works like my super hearing," Kara murmured as she placed her hand above Lena's chest, "for instance, your heartbeat, I think I've memorized it by now. This might sound super creepy, but sometimes when I'm flying around, I'll naturally start to seek out your heartbeat. "

Lena smiled wide as she placed her hand above Kara's. In all her wildest dreams, she had never imagined a reality as beautiful as this one.

"Not creepy at all," Lena smiled into the kiss she left on Kara's lips.

Kara giggled as the Luthor's lips remained near hers. Having Lena avoid her had been difficult to cope with, and although she still saw her at training, it wasn't the same. She had only ever known Lena to be warm and inviting; even Alex was surprised by how icy the Luthor could be. But Kara understood why Lena gave her the cold shoulder, and all that mattered was that she was in her arms now.

"At least now I can light you on fire and not feel bad about it." Lena teased as she gently pulled away from Kara's arms.

"I wouldn't say that's an improvement," Kara groaned. "You really are getting better at controlling your powers though. You didn't even singe any of the innocent bystanders."

Lena smirked, "I only burn what I mean to burn." A second later Kara yelped as the edge of her skirt sparked with a small flame.

"Hey!" Kara quickly blew out the fire, but no amount of freeze breath could stop the red tinge on her cheeks. "You can't just go around burning off your girlfriend's clothes!"

Lena's brow rose high and an even bigger grin graced her features as Kara's words settled. Kara Zor-el Danvers had just called her, Lena Luthor, her girlfriend.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Lena asked.

"Uh, I just meant… I'm a girl… and," Kara fretted, "I mean you love me don't you?" Kara pouted and Lena nearly felt her heart leap right out of her chest at the girl's adorable, heartbreaking expression.

"You really don't play fair," Lena murmured as she leaned back into Kara and left a gentle kiss on her lips. "To answer your questions, I'd love to be yours as much as I'd love for you to be mine."

The two lovestruck women stared longingly into each other's eyes, each finding warmth and life reflected back at them. Lena wanted to kiss and keep kissing the goddess in her arms, but caught sight of Winn standing at the entrance wearing a shit-eating grin.

He cleared his throat before saying to Lena, "sorry, I don't want to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I think we better discuss the development of your powers."

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

Winn scrunched his face, "I wouldn't say bad… well I guess it depends on what you make of it."

Lena glanced at Kara, and felt an unfamiliar feeling settle in her chest when the Kryptonian reached for her hand. Whatever Winn was about to share with her, she knew she'd be ok as long as Kara was by her side, she wouldn't be alone.


End file.
